Harry Potter and the Ways of the Jedi
by blind-phoenix
Summary: Post HBP!Harry and his friends are sent back through space and time where they land at the feet of Yoda who will train them in the ways of the Jedi in order to assist them in their endeavors. Full summary in chapter 1.Harry Potter Starwars crossover
1. Chapter 1: Time turned, inside out?

Harry Potter and the Ways of the Jedi

A/N:  
I must first thank Ice Girl101 for allowing me to continue, rather start this story as she had decided to abandon it. I've been given license to do pretty much as I see fit so I must apologize to her in advance if I don't quite follow her initial outline. This will be a Post Half-blood Prince fic as I see no need to discount it entirely even if after reading said story I enjoyed it slightly less than the first five.

Summary: Post HBP! Harry and his friends are sent back through space and time during a death eater attack. They find themselves at the feet of Yoda who will train them in the ways of the Jedi in order to assist them in their endeavors. Will Harry and his friends get back in time to save their loved ones and friends? Can they survive the clone wars?  
Harry Ginni, Ron Hermione.  
DISCLAIMER:  
All characters and situations relevant to the potterverse, and StarWars Attack of the Clones are the property and trademark of their respective owners and collaborators. I in no way own the aforementioned characters and/or situations mentioned in the above.

Chapter #1: Time Turned, Inside out?

It was a day like any other on Coruscant, no holidays or festivals were being celebrated, speeders and their occupants were winding their way through the hustle and bustle of this magnificent city, ships of all shapes and sizes were landing and taking off while their various crew and cargo were being unloaded, loaded, escorting important people hither and thither, or just being refitted. Through it all, in the temple of the Jedi order, a small green creature was meditating. He was watching images only he could see as he was having a force vision. Yoda, for this was this strange being's name, suddenly sat up straight, his eyes going wide in amazement.

"Hmm. Interesting. Plans I must make, Things I must do if to help these younglings we are." He muttered to himself as he went to inform the rest of the council of what he had just witnessed. 

In another time, in a galaxy just as far, far away, several events were playing out that would work against a certain group of friends. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginni were just lazing in front of the lake at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry was just about to tell his friends about the many changes he'd experienced over the summer due to his coming into his magical inheritance, as well as gaining memories of a past life, and the powers of his parents, his godfather and his late headmaster when there was a loud explosion from the direction of Hagrid's hut. 

"Come on!" cried Harry, "We need to get back to the castle and inform McGonagall!" No sooner than he had jumped to his feet, wand in hand, with his friends doing likewise, he heard an all too familiar drawling voice. 

"No potter. You and your: friends will not be going anywhere other than where I decide to send you." It was their Former potions Master Severus Snape in all his sneering glory. Harry let a dangerous smirk play about his face. 

"So, Snivelus, You've decided to sully the grounds of Hogwarts with your disgusting presence? Did you come up with that heart wrenching speech all by yourself or did that abomination you call a master write it for you? Damn Snape, you really need to consider a career in comedy! Why, that was almost funny!"  
Snape didn't respond, he leveled his wand at the group and flicked it wordlessly. To their horror, Hermione's time turner Lifted itself out from under her shirt and the chain snaked its way around all their necks. 

"I believe I'm going to enjoy this. You bunch of impudent whelps will no longer bother the dark lord ever again! I will be rewarded beyond all his other followers! I will be his right hand! I alone will have the dark lord's ear after this!" Snape all but shouted as he flicked his wand again. The time turner spun fifty times and spun three times to the right. There was a sudden flash of bright white light and the group was gone.

On Coruscant, Yoda was finishing up his account of his vision to the rest of the council when there was a flash of bright white light, and a group of bewildered, if not battle ready teenagers appeared where the flash was concentrated. 

"Ah. Arrived you have." Yoda chuckled. Harry and his friends stood rooted to the spot, their jaws in danger of touching the floor of the council chamber. They were wondering how a house-elf was able to stand there with an heir of power about him, the likes of which they had never witnessed. It was Harry who recovered first and gazed upon Yoda. Yoda's eyes met a pair of stunning emerald Green eyes and noticed at a glance that the sparkle had all but left them. His ears folded back and he frowned. 

"Seen many horrors you have, lost many dear ones you have youngling." He said softly. Harry merely nodded. 

"Who, where, What?" Harry managed to sputter out after a while. 

"Answers I have, and questions I must ask also." Yoda said, tapping his fingers on his cane. Harry took it upon himself to tell the strange group of beings in front of him all about who he and his friends were, all about voldemort, the prophecy, the horcruxes, the betrayal of one of his teachers, which resulted in the death of his Head Master, and how they came to be here, wherever here is. After a long question and answer session, it was decided that the quartet would be assigned guest quarters until the council could decide what to do with them. They were escorted to a set of rooms not far from the hall they had just left when Harry thought of something. 

"Uh, Hermione? Won't we age while we're here and if so how does the local calendar affect us?" Hermione explained to Harry about Einstein's theory of relativity or what she could remember of it at any rate. Harry just Shrugged, unbeknown to Hermione, Harry was familiar with this theory and decided to cut off the explanation before Ron and Ginni fell asleep where they stood. 

"Hermione, I do in fact understand Einstein's theory of relativity. What she's saying in short is that time is relative to the observer. In our case, us. And, given what I understand, magic or whatever the term they use here will take care of any discrepancies." 

"Yes! That's it exactly!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"How did you know?" Harry just looked at her as if to say, 'are you daft?' and went about the business of getting ready for bed. His friends followed suit. 

Meanwhile, back on earth:

"SNAPE YOU DAMNABLE FOOL! I TOLD YOU TO BRING ME THE BRATS! ESPECIALLY POTTER! YOUR FOLLY HAS COST ME GREATLY!" Lord Voldemort was in a towering rage and Snape was cowering at his feet. 

"M-m-m-my l-l-lord! P-p-please! I-I-I"

"SILENCE YOU USELESS PEON! BECAUSE OF YOU, I MAY HAVE LOST THIS THRICE DAMNED WAR! CRUCIO!" And with that, Voldemort unleashed his anger and frustration upon his less than useless follower. 

Lord Voldemort after a night of torturing his followers due to Snape's incompetence, was thinking. He wondered just what Snape did with the brats and where they were now when suddenly he was pulled into a vision. This was a first for the Dark Lord as it was usually he who pulled Potter into his dreams. Lord Voldemort looked around and couldn't recognize his surroundings, but he seemed to think that somehow, Potter was comfortable with them. He could see that annoying know it all mud blood and those blood traitor Weezlys. No sooner had he spotted the youngest Weezly than a great force pushed him none to gently back into his own twisted mind. 

"Ah. So. Potter, you have learned occlumency. We shall have to see about this. Where are you though? Oh! I believe I'm one up on that annoying order of the phoenix! You're missing and they have no clue! Oh! This is just too delicious! I will enjoy taunting those fools!" And with that, Lord Voldemort let out a laugh so evil, that those who heard it were chilled to the depths of their very souls.

A/N This is the first chapter; I hope to bring you many more as I flesh out this plot I've got whirling about in my head. Updates will be slow, but I'll try to make them worthwhile. Please, let me know what you think. Blind-phoenix 


	2. Chapter 2: Magic? or, the Force?

Harry Potter and the Ways of the Jedi

A: N:  
I've had some reviews suggesting I work on my spelling and layout. Despite the way this information was imparted to me, I shall Endeavour to do so.  
Disclaimer:  
Please note the disclaimer in chapter #1.

Chapter 2: Magic? Or the Force?

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, chaos reined. Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall had just finished informing the rest of her staff and students that not only had a Death Eater attack taken place and was still going on around them, but, her favorite, although she never showed it, students had simply vanished seemingly into thin air. Many of the students had rallied around her and the rest of the staff, and gone about the business of trying to maintain order. This however, was a pointless exercise as the majority of students had decided that running around and screaming bloody murder and chanting 'we're all gonna die!' was the order of the day. 

The noise became too much for one particular student and he stood up on the high table and let out a pearsing whistle. Neville Longbottom pointed his wand at his throat and muttered 'sonorus.' 

"I've had just about enough of this racket! Those of you that were in the DA a couple of years ago, to me! The rest of you, listen up! I want all senior students that aren't members of the DA to ensure that the younger years make it back to their house dormitories." 

"An excellent idea Mr. Longbottom. I suggest you all follow his advice and if you don't wish to assist myself and my staff in defending the castle, then I ask you to return to your common rooms for your own protection as well as my peace of mind." 

After all the students that weren't going to fight were sent off to their respective common rooms, Head Mistress McGonagall, her staff, and assorted students made their way out of the castle to defend it from those who would either seas it for their own nefarious purposes, or ensure such a symbol of light and hope would be destroyed. 

Exiting the grand entrance hall of Hogwarts castle, the assorted staff and students weren't prepared for the horror they were witnessing. This almost cost them as several werewolves, lead by Greyback himself, were upon them as soon as the last student had alighted the last step. 

"Ah! Fresh meat! Ye cannae be thinkin' these wee bairns are after stoppin' an old wolf like me do ye now Ninny?" 

"Fenrir Greyback!" McGonagall snarled, her nostrils flaring dangerously,

"I do believe you're little more than a rabid mongrel that needs to be put down!" And with that exclamation the formidable transfiguration mistress wordlessly flicked her wand, and in a display that was worthy of Dumbledore himself, transfigured a stone bench nearby into pure silver and levitated it over the heads of the now fearful werewolves. With another flick, and a not too shabby amount of power behind it, the now molten silver poured itself over the werewolves who were all now screaming in agony. This done, she lead her small force away from the dogs in their death throws, and seeing that Hagrid had been killed in the initial explosion, started the search for any stray students. She was not prepared for what she saw next, and this cost her dearly. 

"my, my, Minerva, resorting to using foolish Gryffindor's for your fighting force? Would you not do better with a slue of Slytherin's behind you? Ah, yes, I forgot, head of Gryffindor house, or is it, Head Mistress now? NO matter, I shall soon rectify this, mistake"

"I wondered when you would show yourself again Severus, I thought being the Dark Lord's spy and the one who murdered Head Master Dumbledore, would have brought you untold wealth, fame, and glory? Oh dear, I seem to remember Death Eaters aren't exactly well rewarded for forward thinking now are they?"

While McGonagall was speaking, Snape had already cast the killing curse, and was smirking triumphantly. The smirk soon turned to a fearful expression as his favorite whipping boy, Neville Longbottom, jumped in front of McGonagall taking the curse full in the chest. Everyone watched as if in slow motion as Neville Longbottom's body showing more grace than ever it did during his short life, fell back and hit the ground with a 'thud'. Snape couldn't believe what he had done; he had summarily dismissed his master's orders in favor of satisfying a long forgotten ambission. He realized he'd pay most dearly for this but he couldn't worry about that now, as he sent the dark Mark into the sky and the grounds were soon full of an assortment of Death Eaters and dark creatures. 

On Coruscant, Harry awoke with a start, his scar bursting with pain. The scream he let out was enough to wake the dead, as it was however, his friends all woke and rushed to his bed. Not a minute later, Yoda hobbled in and using the Force, floated himself atop Harry's bed. 

"Much darkness I sense in you. However, it is not of your own doing. Many questions I have, many answers you seek. Train you I will, in the ways of the Force"

"The, Force?" Croaked Harry, attempting and failing not to be sick. 

"Indeed." Said Yoda,  
"But, first you..." Yoda had seen Hermione unsheathe her wand and wave it, vanishing the mess. 

"Interesting that was," commented Yoda,  
"seen many things I have, but, a small wooden staff to manipulate the Force, I have not. More about this you will tell me." Harry and his friends were dumbfounded, 'Magic exists here? In this Galaxy?' Hermione gave voice to this thought and Yoda chuckled merrily, his eyes twinkling, not unlike a former Head Master of theirs. This unfortunately had the opposite effect on the quartet as their faces fell and tears sparkled at the corners of their eyes. 

"Look so glum you do younglings. Ah, remind you of your mentor I do. Lost him you did," Yoda had been using the Force to read their surface thoughts. 

"How is it you knew this sir?" Hermione asked, with an edge in her voice.

"did you read our thoughts?" Harry asked, resigning himself to the idea of no longer keeping his private thoughts to himself. 

"Read your thoughts I did, much anger and fear I sense in you." He said looking directly at Harry. 

"Clear your mind for now younglings, for much to learn you have. Yes, yes, in the ways of the Force, I will train you." 

"What is, 'the Force'?" Ginny finally asked, wondering to herself if all old men were always this cryptic or barmy, or, simply, both. Yoda went on to explain about the Force, how it was the energy from which all things were created and how it, "surrounds us, binds us." He went on to explain how to tell the difference between the 'Light side' and the 'Dark side'. He then went on to teach them all some basic meditation techniques in order for them all to 'clear their minds'. After doing this, he left them suggesting they all get some more sleep and went off to meditate on the things he had learned about the quartet. 

On Hogwarts Grounds, all hell had broken loose. Death Eaters and Dementors, Trolls and a rogue group of Goblins were attempting to push back McGonagall and her small force. This was not to be however, as the death of Neville Longbottom and Hagrid had galvanized them all, and in a very short amount of time, the small group, with stony expressions on their faces, unleashed hell upon their would be attackers. Clubs were levitated and dropped on to the heads of their owners, knocking them out cold. Patroni were darting about driving the Dementors back from whence they came, and Death Eater, student and teacher were fighting furiously, each trying to gain the upper hand. After a half hour or so, an exhausted group of students and teachers, including a dead Neville Longbottom, hagrid, and some first years that hadn't made it back to the castle in time, made their way back up to the castle after having driven off the assorted minions of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. Just as they were about to climb the stairs to the entrance hall, they saw, to their dismay, the werewolves that McGonagall had poured molten silver on earlier, however, they weren't about to attack the students as they were receiving a telling off from Snape, before portkeying back to Voldemort's hideout to receive hours of torture for their failure.  
Assembling in the great hall with the rest of the students, McGonagall cleared her throat. 

"Students. Today has seen a sad day at this fine old school. We have not only have had four of our students vanish without a trace, we have also suffered a terrible loss this day. Both Neville Longbottom and Hagrid were killed defending the school from the forces of 'You-Know-Who'. We also lost several first year students as they weren't able to make it back to the castle in time to be clear of the attack. We must, now, more than ever, unite against those who would wish us harm! We must strive for victory over those who seek to oppress us! We must triumph over those who wish to destroy us! We cannot live in fear, we cannot give up hope, we must stand together and fight to defend ourselves, for united we will destroy the darkness. I'm certain all of you are frightened right now, rest assured my children, while ever this school remains open, and all of you remain loyal to her, Hogwarts herself will protect you. Lessons will be canceled for the rest of the week so that we may get our Barings and mourn the loss of our friends." McGonagall sat back down on the high-backed chair, put her head in her hands and wept bitterly for the loss of a promising student and a dear friend.

A: N:  
Second chapter up. I'm sure I'll receive flames over the deaths of Neville and Hagrid but of course, this is war, people die, friends die, loved ones die. More of Harry and co in the next chapter. Please r&r Blind-phoenix 


	3. Chapter 3 Discoveries

Harry Potter and the Ways of the Jedi

A/N:  
Another chapter. Summary and disclaimer are in chapter 1. 

Chapter 3: Discoveries

Harry woke up feeling well rested despite his visit from Voldemort the night before. He looked around him not recognizing his surroundings at first, then it all came back to him. Snape, the time turner, Yoda, the Force and the fact he hadn't finished his discussion with his friends. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny woke to the sounds of Harry pottering about getting ready for the day, and they decided that they, too, would do the same. After various morning rituals were completed, the four friends sat down to continue their discussion. 

"Harry? What did you mean when you said you'd received memories from a past life?" Hermione asked, a tinge of worry entering her voice. 

"Well, for some wizards or witches, when they reach the age of majority, their souls regain memories from a past life. Depending on the amount of magic the wizard or witch has available to them, they regain either a partial recollection, or they have what's known as a mergeing." Ron supplied as his friends and sister looked on in amazement. 

"how did you?" Hermione managed to sputter out. 

"I asked dad about magical maturation before I went through mine last year." Ron stated, cutting Hermione off gently. 

"I believe I went through a 'mergeing'." Harry tentatively offered. 

"Who's memories did you gain?" Ginny asked, placing her small hand in Harry's offering comfort, should the conversation go south. She had a shrude idea, but wanted him to tell them all. 

"S-SSalazar S-Slytherin." Harry stammered out. This was it, it was all over now, his friends would abandon him to his fate, running away screaming that he was an evil wizard. To his utter shock, it was Ron that broke the uncomfortable silence first. 

"Cool! It's about time you showed up little brother! It's bloody lonely ya know!" then he said in a softer, yet contrite voice,

"Can you forgive me Sal? Forgive us? We, all of us, were fools! To think so little of you and you of us. We betrayed you, threw you to the dogs, cast you out in your darkest hour, and yet you're here, still my best friend after a thousand years. I don't believe it! And if I'm right, Row and Helga are here too!" 

"G-G-G-Godrick? It's really you? I, you, it," This was all too much for Harry and he broke down. Soul wracking sobs burst from him as a thousand years of hurt, guilt, anger at himself, regret for the loss of his friends, and loved ones finally took their toll. 

"Shh little brother, it is us that should be sorry, we wronged you and it is up to us to pay for it, in blood if necissary." Hermione spoke soothingly, while the trio held him and offered comfort and appologies. No sooner had the words left her mouth, did her eyes go wide. 

"Ah. Sister, ever the, Ravenclaw." Harry's newly sharpened tongue distributing the friendly barb. 

"There'll be no need for a blood oath. I'm too damned trusting for my own good, even though I was supposed to be the cunning and ambitious one." Harry offered up with a gentle barb at himself. 

"My dear, sweet, Sal, ever the voice of reason." Ginny countered, warmth in her voice. 

"Helga? but, how?" Harry was floored, he, and his friends had become the reincarnation of the founders of their much beloved Hogwarts!

After much talking, and speculations as to how Ginny had gone through her maturation early, and the reason all of them had undergone a 'mergeing', the subject came up of Harry's various power transfers. Harry had postulated, and the others seemed to agree, that in order for the mergeing to occur, Harry needed the equivalent of Slytherin's power. This however, begged the question as to how the Head Master, his parents and Sirius knew. Hermione seemed to think that they may never have known, and just offered their power to him on the day of his majority, on account of the prophecy. At this declaration, Harry's eyes widened and he suddenly remembered. 

"That's it exactly! I remember now. All I could hear was: 'And he shall have a power the Dark Lord knows not.' being chanted over and over again by the four of them." 

"Well, I'll be damned..." Ron said weakly. 

"I don't envy you one iota. You've got to destroy your heir. bugger." Ron's last word summed it up neatly. 

"Bugger; indeed." said Harry,

"However, Riddle was born to the bastard line of Gaunt, he was the bastard child of Tom Riddle and Marope Gaunt, and thus has no claim to the Slytherin line. in creating his first horcrux, he destroyed any hope of ever being the heir of Slytherin!" Harry informed his friends. 

"But but, that would mean;" Hermione choked out,

"Ah. I see our resident Ravenclaw has come to the right conclusion. Yes Hermione, I am, in fact, the true heir of Salazar Slytherin. The bulk of Hogwarts's students, had the right of it, but, for the wrong reasons." Harry smirked. 

"You pulled more than my sword out of the hat didn't you." It was not a question, but a statement. 

"indeed; I did. My own blade was stored in there too, so I extracted it at the same time." Harry smirked again, his eyes dancing with mischief. 

"Damnable snake." Ron shot back. 

After a few pillow fights, playful insults, and much laughter was enjoyed by the four, they all headed out in search of Ron's second love, food. They had just entered the mess hall when Yoda hobbled up to them. 

"Awake you are, well rested I hope, and, what's this? at peace you are? Your story you will tell me. but first, come, eat we must, hungry am I, eat a hippogriph I could hmm? Hm hm hm hm hm!" Yoda chuckled the four sniggering behind their hands. 

"Humph! younglings you act like, but know better I do. old your spirits are. Stood the test of time your friendship has." Yoda grumbled while they all went off in search of food. 

A/N:  
Ok folks, Training begins next chapter. I wanted to address the slight reference I made to power transfers and the regaining of memories I made in chapter 1. This will play a part in future chapters. if it is at all possible, I'd like a beta for this fic. I don't always find the errors, and being blind, I need someone with a pair of eyes to ensure the layout is something you can all stand.  
thanks for reading!  
blind-phoenix 


	4. Chapter 4 Ministry mess, and Training

Harry Potter and the Ways of the Jedi A/N: 

Summary and Disclaimer are in chapter 1.

Chapter 4. Ministry mess up, and training begins.

Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, was just finishing up his lunch and was about to return to his office, when a siren started blaring. Not completely forgetting his days as head of the Aurors, Scrimgeour looked at the map that adorned one side of the Ministry mess hall, as he liked to refer to it and paled, Hogwarts was under attack! Magically magnifying his voice he barked orders for several aurors to go and investigate and help out if necessary. Auror's Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsly Shacklebolt, along with newly appointed head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Mad-eye Moody, each took with them a team of new recruits as they thought this was little more than a few Death Eater wannabes, wishing they were one of the big boys raising a little hell. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't be further from the truth. Grabbing a long piece of rope each, the three teams took hold and each leader activated the portkey, only to find nobody had left the mess hall.

"Right lads," Moody barked,

"We ain't dealin' with little toerags thinkin' they can make 'emselves rise through the ranks of his nibs. floo to McGonagall's office and we'll make our way to the great hall from there." The others all nodded, knowing that this was

now, a hostile situation. They all made their way over to the mess hall

fireplace, and Moody, not caring a wit about the cost of Floo pouder, up ended the whole pot into the grate.

"Hogwarts! Head Mistress's office!" Moody bellowed, and the whole team vanished in a burst of green flame.

In the Head Mistress's office, a portrait awoke. He looked around and saw McGonagall sitting at her desk, her head in her hands, weeping silently.

"Come now, Minerva, is there any real need for those tears?" An old familiar voice questioned gently. Composing herself, Minerva McGonagall replied shakily,

"Unfortunately, there is."

"What happened? Is Harry ok?" McGonagall raised her hand, silencing the portrait for now.

"Albus, there was an attack on the school, Harry and his friends vanished and we lost several people." She choked out.

"First, who did we lose? who lead the attack? And, what happened with harry?" Dumbledore asked, a note of panic in his voice.

"W-w-we l-lost N-Neville Longbottom, and, R-Rubius H-H-Hag-Hagrid, as well as some f-f-first years." McGonagall sobbed out.

"Albus, it was Severus who lead the attack. He brought a number of werewolves, trolls, dementors and Death Eaters with him." Just then, the fireplace roared to life and a number of people stepped out, Moody in the lead.

"What's happened here? Where's them thrice damned Death Eaters?" Moody's gruff voice asked.

"They left, half an hour ago." McGonagall snapped.

"aw Christ! I told Scrimgeour them wards he had placed here were shite! Them things don't go off until it's all over but the cryin'!" Moody growled, his eye spinning every which way.

"Now perhaps the stupid prick'll listen!" Moody grumbled, cussing up a storm.

"gee Mad-eye, I didn't think that was even possible, not with both hands or in that position at any rate." Tonks commented on one of Moody's more innovative suggestions, her hair changing colour to match her increasing anger at yet another incompetent minister.

"I'll make it possible allright." Moody threatened.

"Now Now, children." Dumbledore's portrait chuckled, eyes twinkling madly.

"damnable old coot. Ya finally went and woke up did ya? Aw well, that don't matter now." Moody retorted.

"Now, Minerva, what happened with Harry?" Dumbledore questioned, a note of urgency in his voice.

"He, and his friends, Ms. Granger, Mr. and Ms. Weezly, simply vanished into thin air." McGonagall answered, a look of confusion on her face.

"Alastor, could you use that remarkable eye of yours to see if you can find anything unusual?" Dumbledore asked, a look of knowing on his face.

"Allright Albus, but ye better be doin' some explainin' or Minnie's liable to break any second." Moody said, his eye already in motion.

"Break my hat!" McGonagall snapped at the now openly laughing portrait.

"ah hah! Found something!" Moody crowed, his eye fixed on a point near the quartet's favourite spot by the lake.

"whazat?" Tonks mumbled.

"Time turner activity. But, it ain't yer usual kind o' activity." Moody produced his wand and cast a spell in the direction his eye was pointing.

"ah. I wondered when someone would check for magical residue." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Magical residue, Albus? What's that got to do with," Minerva broke off as ghostly images of her four favourite students appeared in the middle of the office. They watched as the four figures sat and talked for a bit, before a fifth figure approached. They all recognized Snape immediately but could only watch as he and Potter had words, and then proceeded to take out his want and flick it twice, causing Hermione's time turner to spin back and to the right, accompanied by a brilient flash of light. The images faded, indicating that nothing further could be learned of the whereabouts of the teens.

"Well I'll be." Moody chuckled.

"The damn fool's gone and done us a favour. Idiot probably had no idea where he was sending them or what he was doing. Them kids are lucky he didn't destroy the time turner or they wouldn't be gettin' back any time soon." Moody outright laughed now.

"What, Where," McGonagall sputtered, her nostrils flaring.

"Hold yer hippogriffs Minnie." Moody rumbled.

"Potter and his friends been transported back in time and, to another galaxy. It's a little known fact about them time turners but they can be used for interdimentional travel too. Right genius bit o' magic if ya ask me." Moody chuckled some more.

"that damned fool Snape sent 'em to a place I been only once, but them kids'll get help there. Not only that, they'll come back with some neat toys and abilities to help us get rid of Riddle once and for all!" Moody exclaimed, smirking triumphantly.

"So, where exactly have they been transported Mad-eye?" Shacklebolt's deep voice rumbled. Moody only smirked and said one word. That one word however, was enough to paste looks of shock on every face save Moody and Dumbledore's. That one word was.

"Coruscant."

On Coruscant, the four teens and Yoda had just finished their breakfast, and were making their way to the sparring chamber, when they met up with Mace Windu,Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker making their own way to the same place.

"ah. Master Yoda. I see you've brought our new friends along to witness some sparring." Mace Windu said, a friendly smile gracing his usually stoic face.

"Witness they will not. Spar they will." Yoda said sharply.

"Ah. Excellent! I do believe my skills with a blade are a little rusty. A thousand years is a long time between drinks, wouldn't you say little brother?" Ron grinned his blue eyes twinkling madly, not unlike his former Head Master's.

"Ohoh! Do you believe you can defeat me brother? I'm not counting that thrice damned final battle of ours, it was a necessary evil and you know it. It had to end that way." Harry said softly, a brief look of sadness passing over his face, before he got an evil glint in his eyes, not unlike his best friend's twin brothers.

"But, dear brother, where shall we find suitable blades in a place such as this?" Ron asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Worry you will not young Weezly, like our weapons you will." Yoda chuckled, evaluating his four companions with no more than a glance.

"uh, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked,

"Who are your friends?" 

"Your friends they soon will be, padawan." Yoda chided gently. He introduced the four to Mace Windu, Obi-Wan and Anakin. He then lead everyone to the sparring chamber, and upon seeing it was emty, beckoned them all in.

"Oh my!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed together.

"We've nothing like this on Earth, and those small metal tubes? What are they exactly?" Hermione babbled on in excitement. Yoda chuckled and gently shushed Hermione with a finger to her lips.

"Eagour to learn you are. Learn to crall before you can walk you must. Answer your questions I shalll." Yoda chuckled merrily at his charges.

"This," he said, pulling a light saber off the wall.

"a Light saber it is. A Jedi's weapon it is." Yoda said passing one to each of them. Harry However, gently handed his back to Yoda and stood up as if in a trance.

"seen this once before I have." Yoda said quietly. Harry's friends were about to pull him back when Mace Windu put out an arm to stop them.

"No, he must do this on his own. He is being called by a weapon, Much like, if I'm not mistaken, in a similar fashion as to how you were all bonded with your," Mace windu struggled to find the words.

"You mean like us bonding with our wands?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Wands? Oh! Those little sticks you carry about? Yes. Exactly like that." The Three friends stepped back and watched as Harry approached what looked like a double bladed light saber.

"Revan's Light Staff!" Mace Windu gasped.

"Seen for many thousands of years this has not been. Guided to it young potter was. In mysterious ways the force works." Yoda said quietly.

"Duel me, young Potter will. Pull out all the stops you will. Hold nothing back you will." Yoda commanded, calling his own Light saber to his hand. The others all backed away to a safe distance, Not sure what was about to happen. The two duelists faced each other and bowed.

"On my signal." Obi-Wan said.

"3, 2, 1, Fight!"

It was intense right from the word go. The moment Harry and Yoda ignited their weapons, they were little more than a blur to the rest of the broup watching. They both tested each other's defences, before settling into a comfortable pace of strike and counter strike, blow and counter blow, slashes, blocks, dodges, and parries. It seemed that neither would find a weakness in the other's defence. That was until Yoda started using the force to enhance his reflexes. Harry, not sure of what to do, jumped back to avoid a near fatal strike from Yoda and decided to attempt to immerse himself in the Force. Yoda sensing this, stopped and watched to see if the young man in front of him had the ability. To his surprise and to the shock of everyone else in the room, Harry managed to do so thus increasing his own speed and reflexes.

"A natural he is. Trained such a person before I have not. Take him as my padawan I will." Yoda told Mace Windu before getting back into the mock fight. He didn't see harry draw his wand, and was not prepared for what happened next. With a flick and a muttered, 'expelliarmus', Yoda's Light saber was removed from his hand and caught by Harry. Yoda decided to show the boy why he was one of, if not, the greatest Jedi master that lived, by manipulating the force and sending shockwave after shockwave at Harry. Harry, just grinned and flicked his wand again, causing the statues around the chamber to become animated and gather around him, shielding him from the diminutive Jedi Master.

"Unexpected this is." Yoda chuckled, deactivating his Light saber. Harry did likewise, sending the statues back to their exact places with another flick of his wand.

"Powerful you are with the force. Do away with your wand you could." Yoda stated.

"That might not be such a bad idea. However, I'd still like to keep it. It was my first one after all." Harry said as he went to put the Light Staff back. "

keep it you will, your weapon it is now. Earned it you have." Yoda said staying Harry's hand. After watching the others duel against Yoda and the other Jedi, they all decided to go and look for some lunch. As they were heading back to the Mess, Hermione asked,

Harry, what was your vision from Voldemort about?" Harry looked at her for a moment and beckoned his other two friends and Yoda over.

"Might as well tell you all, Voldemort was, oh for christ's sake Ron, it's just a name! Anyway, Voldemort was somehow in my mind. I know it wasn't his doing this time because I somehow seemed to pull him into my mind, and he saw everything I did at that time. I wasn't quite asleep nore was I awake, but I've been practicing occlumency over the Summer since my seventeenth birthday." Harry explained.

"This Voldemort, your evil one he is. Destroy him you will." Yoda said with conviction in his voice.

"Indeed I will, but I first need to destroy the five remaining pieces of his soul he has stashed around the place." Harry said with a thoughtful frown. Yoda paled at this.

"Split his soul did you say? Into five pieces?" Yoda looked fearful, and that alone scared everyone who was with him. Mace Windu went pail, Anakin wasn't sure what all the fuss was about, but knew it was very bad for Yoda to get this upset, and Obi-Wan Nearly fainted.

"Ancient Sith lore that is. Split the soul, never to die. All but immortal your Dark Lord is. Destroy the soul fragments you must, mortal he will be once more, destroy him you must!" Yoda shook his head, clearing it of images only he could see. That bit of drama out of the way, the group, minus Yoda and Mace Windu went off to lunch, while the two council members went to the council chamber, to discuss the idea of taking on the four teens, and training them in the ways of the Jedi.

Back on Earth, in the Hogwarts Head Mistress's office, silence reined. It was Tonks who broke the silence.

"Coruscant? But isn't that" 

"Yes, Nymphadora, it is the home of the Jedi order." Dumbledore's portrait confirmed.

"But but but, I thought that was science fiction?" tonks managed to choke out after a while.

"No, my dear, it is in fact, true. All of it!" Tonks couldn't believe her ears, the four kids she considered younger siblings, were going to be trained to be Jedi!

"But, that ain't all is it albus?" Moody smirked, knowing full well the next bombshell was a doozy.

"No, old friend, that isn't all of it." Dumbledore confirmed, his twinkle lighting up the office.

"Well, are you going to tell us or are you just going to sit there talking in riddles?" McGonagall barked.

"It would seem, the Founders have been reincarnated, and, I think our missing teens are they." All the Blood drained from McGonagall's face and she fainted. This however, caused Moody to laugh uproariously.

"Told ya didn' I Albus? Told ya she'd break, poor old gal ain't got the heart for surprises anymore." Moody kept on laughing, thumping his peg-leg on the ground.

"Alas, you're right. Kingsly if you would please?" Dumbledore twinkled. Kingsly muttered 'Enervate.' And the Head Mistress woke up.

"Wha?" McGonagall managed to gasp out, before it all came rushing back, and she sat bolt upright.

"The founders, albus? I don't, I-I-I-I-I-I don't believe it! Are they here to do what I think they are"

"Indeed Minerva, they are. They're here to destroy Voldemort, and reunite the magical world, and start the Jedi order in this galaxy.

"well, if that don't beat all. Anyways, enough chin waggin', Minnie, I'm off to give the minister a bollocking he won't forget, for them shitty wards he's put up here. You two! Shacklebolt and Tonks, keep these teams with you and patrol the school. Scrimgeour might be the minister but so far as the DMLE is concerned, I tell him where to go shit! Do I make myself clear?" Moody growled.

"Yes sir." Both aurors said in unison. With that, Moody stumped his way over to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo pouder and vanished in a burst of green flame.

A/N: 

Wow! That was a long one! Please I'd like a beta reader. If anyone would like to

apply, leave me a review or send me a pm.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry I haven't replied to you all but, I will

at some point. This writing lark is fun!

As always, R&R

Blind-phoenix


	5. Chapter 5: There's a first time for eve

Harry Potter and the Ways of the Jedi

A/N:

Disclaimer and summary in chapter 1. You know the drill by now.

I don't know if I ever said it but this story or at least part of it will be set during attack of the clones. This is an A/U so, Anakin will not go dark, and Palpatine? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. There'll be a few things out of place. Simply because I need them to be so. I will not dwell too much on the Sw side of things, simply because this is Harry Pottercentrick. I will, however, try my best to incorporate the main events of attack of the clones as best I can.

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 5. There's a first time for everything.

Chancelor Palpatine was most perplexed. This was not due to any decisions that had to be made by the senat, no, this was due to an unforseen happening he felt through the force. He knew the young teens he had sensed a day or so ago spelled trouble, he was not sure however, how much trouble they would be. He knew one thing however, they had to be iliminated. He could not do this himself, as he didn't want to show his hand just yet. He needed to remain to all outward appearances, the kind and benevolent Chancelor Palpatine, not Darth cidius, the soon to be, if all went according to plan, emperor of the galaxy. His thoughts, as usual, inevitably lead to Anakin Skywalker, the 'Chosen one'. If he could just manipulate him, turn him to the dark side, nothing would stand in his way, save for that accursed Jedi order. No matter, with the help of Skywalker, he could crush those pompous meddlesome fools easily. Yes, if he could just manipulate Skywalker, then an idea came to him. He, Palpatine would be a father figure for the boy, soon to be man, yes, this idea had merit. He would praise him when needed, offer platitudes and advice, while drawing him to the dark side all the while.

'Yes,' he thought,

'Just give the boy what he needs, soon he will come to me of his own accord.' He thought some more as a plan formed in his evil mind.

Mean while, at the temple of the Jedi Order, Harry's scar gave a short burst of pain, but it was enough for harry to cry out, clapping his hand to his forehead.

"Harry? What is it? Is it V-Vo-Vo-Vol-Vol, ah hell, Voldemort?" Ginny asked, worry etched into her features.

"No, It's someone else, someone, someone more evil than Voldemort could ever hope to be." Harry rasped out.

"Come," Yoda commanded,

"tell me of this scar you will." He said.

Harry could see that the expression on Yoda's face meant he would brook no argument, and followed him to a quiet part of the temple.

"Tell me you will, why your scar hurts." Yoda said, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"This scar, it links me to Voldemort. Whenever he's feeling particularly good about something, or he's after torturing one of his followers for their perceived failures, I feel it." Harry went on to tell him of the visions he'd received, and how every time it seemed to be from Voldemort's point of view.

"Connection it may be," Yoda said as he touched harry's scar with his fingers.

"to the darkness you are connected. Break away from it you can." Yoda said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"There's a ritual I saw in one of the books I bought over the summer holidays back on Earth, I think I should go look over it. It might have what I need. I suspect, my scar is more than it appears to be." Harry mused.

"More than it appears to be it is. A; 'horcrux' it is." Yoda declared. Harry just looked amused.

"Huh; well, bugger me. Looks like performing that ritual after all. I really don't fancy having a piece of the soul of my heir embedded in this accursed scar. Now I know why occlumency failed to protect my mind from the thrice damned snake."

"Your heir? Understand I do not." Yoda looked confused. Harry went on to explain about magical maturity, and the merging of past and current lives. He went on to tell Yoda of who he had merged with and about Voldemort's relationship to him.

"Understand I do now. Perform this ritual you will or train you I cannot. Learn everything Voldemort would, if break the connection you did not." Harry could see the sence in this last statement and bade Yoda a good afternoon before wandering off to find a suitable chamber to perform this ritual along with a few others.

After searching and wandering the myriad levels of the temple, Harry finally stumbled upon a room that was made purely from granet. He examined the room for a long time before deaming it worthy of becoming a ritual chamber. Harry removed a dagger from a holster on his forearm. This was one of the Slytherin daggers he'd found in Salazar Slytherin's, now his, vault. It was a dagger of silver with a snake motif on the hilt. There were emeralds for the eyes and the snake appeared to be moving.

"**isss thisss the placcce where we are to perform our ritualsss massster?"** The dagger hissed.

"**Yesss. Thisss isss the placcce I have chosssen. We mussst firssst placcce sssome blood wardsss, to ensssure no wild magiccc essscapesss. I mussst perform thessse ritualsss, lessst my teacher decccidesss not to take me on asss hisss padawan." Harry hissed back. **

After a conversation with his dagger, he decided to place some wards. Cutting his palm on his wand hand, he allowed the blood to pool before dipping the dagger in it and slowly moving around the chamber drawing runes for the wards he wanted to cast. Harry then drew his wand and allowed the blood from his hand to pool on the floor in the centre of the room before muttering an incantation, and waving his wand in a circular motion around the room, causing all the runes to glow gold. After jabbing his wand at the blood on the floor, there was a brilliant flash of light and an immense wave of magic before a perfect sphere encompassed the whole room before disappearing., indicating the wards were in place.

"Masster? Will you be performing thossse ritualsss now?" The dagger asked.

"It isss time. I mussst cassst the sssoul fragment out of my head. I cannot afford to have a conection to Riddle while I learn the waysss of the Jedi." While he conversed with his dagger, Harry reached out as if to grab something, and a large tome appeared. He flipped through the book until he found the page he was looking for and set to work.

Harry was aware of a presence attempting to communicate with him via his mind, and allowed it in.

"Watch you I shall. Dangerous rituals can be." Harry didn't even argue, he knew that Yoda had gone and asked his friends about the magic his, soon to be Padawan was about to perform.

"Very well. I shall create an observation area for you." Harry said, as he waved his wand and the wall leading to the coridore shimmered for a moment, before seemingly going back to the business of being a wall.

"Interesting. See you I can. Wait here I shall." Yoda's amused voice echoed through Harry's mind.

Harry found several rituals he wanted to perform but decided to do something a little differently. He immersed himself in the Force and to Yoda's astonishment, began to seemingly have a conversation with it. After several minutes, Harry came back to himself, summoned a quill and parchment, and began to write. Half an hour later, Harry had recalculated all the rituals he wanted to perform and reworked them into one ritual. The drawback was that he'd be magically exhausted afterwards but, while conversing with the Force, he found he could use it for the magic of the rituals rather than allow his own reserves to deplete. With a decisive nod, Harry made another grabbing motion in the air in front of him and some chalk appeared, He drew the various runes and pentagrams, then he drew a large circle around them all and drew runes for the four points of the compass, and the four base elements. Harry had decided he'd chant in parceltongue because of the power he now knew he could weald with it. After doing all this, Harry caused the stone inside the circle to rise up out of the floor and tilt slightly to one end. He made one final grabbing motion, and a small vile with a dark crimson liquid appeared in his hand. Uncorking the vile, he was about to drink it when a question came from Yoda.

"Drink that concoction you must?"

"Yes. It allows me to keep my mind while I'm chanting for the ritual. It is usually better for someone else to do the chanting, but in this case, I'm the only parcelmouth here, so I have no other option but to do it myself." Yoda frowned at this but said nothing.

Harry after a moment, began to chant in a low sibilant hiss.

After several painful hours and a good deal of bloodshed, and, an immense wave of magic that threatened to bring down the temple, the 'Super Ritual', as Harry would later call it, was complete. True to the conversation he had with the Force, his reserves were full and seemed to be expanding as the various magical blocks he had placed on himself for everyone's safety were dissolving. With barely more than a thought, Harry opened the door and allowed Yoda in to assist him back to his quarters.

"Cast out the soul fragment is now?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, it's gone for good. I still have a connection with the 'darkness', but, I will no longer be pulled into Voldemort's mind nore he into mine." Harry explained patiently.

"Hmm. Like the sound of this I do. Although, connected with the darkness, I do not like, though do anything about it, I cannot." Yoda shrugged.

"I am neither light nore dark. I am however, grey. I can use both equally well to my advantage. For without the grey, there can be no shadow." Yoda's eyes widened, knowing Harry's words were true.

"Eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. Know your words to be true I do. Forgotten this I have, for a long time. Make a conscious effort I shall to remember." Yoda mused.

"Yoda, I have decided that I and my friends will swear by the 'old code'. Simply put, the current Jedi are weak. Our emotions are a part of who we are, and to cut off such an important part of ourselves, well, the idea, to me, is ludicrous. It's our emotions that define us, tell us of who we are, and I refuse to bury them in a dark dank corner of my mind, where they can one day overwhelm me and consequently drive me beyond the brink of insanity." Harry spoke so vehemently, that Yoda shuddered.

"Believe you I do. A good idea it is. A long time, have we forgotten who we are, become arrogant, believed ourselves to be above such things as emotion. Reform the Jedi order you will young Potter." Yoda said.

"No. That job, belongs to another. I am here for two reasons. First, to learn what I need to protect your 'chosen one', and secondly, to fulfil my own destiny." Yoda blanched.

"Surely you cannot mean, young Skywalker? There is too much anger in him, always uncertain his destiny is." Yoda ventured.

"Indeed. However, should you all let him walk his own path, and not guide him along when he needs, or asks for it, you very well may find yourselves with a Sith lord darker than Revan could ever hope to be. I've seen betrayal in his future, he would become a darkness to rival that of Palpatine." Harry upon his last statement, had unknowingly set the wheels in motion for the downfall of the current Sith lord.

"Palpatine? What know you of Palpatine?" Yoda asked incredulously.

"Ah. Master Yoda, that feeling I got from my scar earlier, it showed me a glimps of things to come while at the same time, allowed me a glimps into the thoughts of the current Sith lord. I'm afraid, your current Supreme Chanceler, is more than he would like us to believe." Yoda pondered this for a moment, and again, for the umpteenth time that day, his eyes widened.

"Train you I cannot, young Potter." At this, Harry's face fell.

"But, I," Yoda silenced him with a look.

"Saw you speak with the Force I did. No better training would you receive, than from the Force itself. A first time for everything there is." Yoda chuckled. Harry couldn't help it, either the day had finally caught up with him, or the absurdity of the whole situation had finally made itself known to him, but at Yoda's last comment, he threw back his head and laughed. It was the kind of laugh that would have you rolling on the floor, banging your fists, and bring tears to your eyes all at the same time, and that is exactly what both Harry and Yoda did. And that's how their friends and colleagues found them several hours later, chuckling and chortaling and outright laughing at a joke only the two of them seemed to know.

A/N:

Well now, there's another chapter out of the way. Updates will be few and far between because as I've stated earlier, I'm going by feel here.

I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for your reviews, simply because it's good to hear what I'm doing or not doing as the case may be. Please, R&R

Blind-phoenix


End file.
